Fish and Chips/Story
'Fondness Story' i. Living “Oi, Andy! Hurry up!! Grab my hand!!” “I’m coming!” I took Andy’s hand and pulled him up, and together we rolled out from the tall walls that surrounded the house. We couldn’t help but shrink at the sound of Andy’s father’s angry roar from behind the walls. “We’re dead, we’re so dead. Me dad's gonna scold me to death.” Andy clawed at the back of his head. I also shivered as I thought of the viscount’s angered face. “Oh shit! They’re gaining on us! Quick, run!” The “pursuing troops” led the dogs along as they gave chase. Andy and I exchanged a look, then simultaneously ran in two different directions. “Checkback round the same place!” Having shaken off the soldiers, I could stroll around the shopping streets with ease. The weather was lovely, the sky was beautifully blue, and the cool breeze brought the aroma of fragrant flowers. The auntie running the fruit stall even gave me a big red apple. The day couldn’t get any better. The exquisite floral scent in the air was the smell of lily flowers. I followed the fragrance, and sure enough, not too far away, I saw Andy dumbly staring at Luya’s flower shop. His cheeks were faintly flushed, both his hands were clutching a big tree by the roadside. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at his helpless state-- a heart full of admiration, but no courage to step forward. “Oi!” “Aaaah--!! It’s you Fish and Chips… near killed me with that. What do you want!?” I rubbed at my sore shoulder, which had been walloped by Andy; then, I popped my head out to glance at Luya. “If you fancy her, then just get out there and tell her!” “F-F-F-F-Fancy!? W-Who fancies Luya!!!!?” I watched as Andy, who was always grinning, turn completely red, all the way to the tips of his ears. I couldn’t help but laugh as I poked Andy’s cheek. “I never said you fancied Luya, mate. Right then! Go tell her, quickly!” “I…I’m waiting for her birthday.” Andy lowered his head, rubbing at the tiny, delicately wrapped gift box in his hand. His face brimming with a smile so sweet it was nauseating. “Hurry up! Fork over the money!” “Uncle, (1) please, I beg you to let me off, this is money for my son’s medicine… Ah!!” : (1) Translator’s Note: Not familial in this usage context. A troubled voice sounded behind us. When we turned around, Andy and I saw some of our ‘old friends.’ ii. Joyfulness* : *Translator’s Note: 美好 has a lot of meaning, not to mention it’s more of an adjective? Used to describe life usually. Like ‘what a beautiful life’ I guess it can generally just mean all things good/blessed? “We won’t do it again, young master Andy! We won’t!” “You lot said the same thing last time!” “…We won’t do it again, we won’t!! We really won’t! Let us go!” I stood at the alley’s opening in Andy’s place to prevent the thugs from escaping. Those blokes who took the chance to act out while Andy and I were covertly reflecting on our punishment from before were now kneeling on the ground before Andy, their swollen faces black and blue as they apologized nonstop. There’s so many folks who like living on the edge, acting up, thinking no one would punish them for their deeds. Since this city has Andy and I, it’s up to us to protect this place. We turned the thugs over to the feds, and the constable gave Andy and I a mixed look. Just as we were scratching our heads over why, Sir Viscount walked up behind us, and showed a bone chilling smile as he looked at us. “I’ve caught you little bunnies. Have you finished writing your lines!?” “That…That um, Sir Viscount. As you can see, it was also for the people that the two young masters…otherwise… just let it go…” “Even so! Literacy lessons are no less important! Go home and write your lines! Make it double!!” Just like that, our workout plans were ruined. After a few more days passed by, Sir Viscount suddenly called for us while we were struggling to write all our lines. “Fish and Chips, Andy, some of the sirs who reformed the Holy See are coming over for an inspection. They’ve discovered a Fallen Angel den nearby and need your help. Are you two willing to accompany them?” Andy and I exchanged a look, our eyes revealing joy. “Of course!” In the beginning, the Holy See was only a collection of a few small churches. It was because of the efforts of those sirs that everyone managed to assemble together the strength of Food Souls to protect even more people. We nervously changed into our best clothes, and followed Sir Viscount to see Croissant and Lamb Chops for the first time. It seemed that the two of them were discussing something; Croissant’s face had an exasperated smile, and it looked like he wanted to say something, but got interrupted by our arrival. Andy and I instinctively straightened our backs, overcautious, as we weren’t sure of what to do with ourselves. “Hmm? What are you guys so nervous for? Alright! Chill! Loosen up! How about we go have a drink together after this is finished?” Lamb Chops’s smile was a lot brighter than Croissant’s. He was a hilarious and witty gent, it’s just that for some reason, he always liked to tease Croissant till he blew his top. After clearing out the Fallen Angel den, Lamb Chops pulled Croissant along as he dragged us all to the only tavern in town. “Four glasses of beer! The biggest glass you got!” “For today’s success! Cheers!” “Cheers!” Surprisingly, Croissant couldn’t hold his liquor at all, he was already slumped over the table asleep after a few sips. Lamb Chops had draped his coat over his head. I wasn’t sure if it was a prank or if he was worried Croissant would catch a cold. “Is Croissant...?” “Ah, he’s a lightweight, falls asleep after just a few sips. It’s nothing, I’ll bring him back.” As he said that, Lamb Chops even pinched at Croissant’s cheek a few times. He looked pleased that his prank had succeeded, and slung Croissant’s arms around his shoulders, intending to accompany him back home. “Ah! Lamb Chops… We’ve been meaning to ask…” “Ask what?” “What are you lot working so hard for?” Lamb Chops blanked out for a bit, and revealed an unforgettable smile, forever imprinted into our memories. Lamb Chops always had a somewhat devilish smile, but at that moment, his smile was tender. His eyes curved into little arcs, and he lifted his head up, as if he wanted to look past the ceiling and see the starless, but bright moonlit sky outside. “Don’t you think the world is wonderful!?” “…Yeah.” “That’s why we have to protect it!” iii. Guard Very soon, Lamb Chops and Croissant left our little town. It was also from that day on that the two of us found what we truly wanted to protect. To some people, protecting what is good may be nothing but laughable empty talk. But we wanted to protect everything before us. The murmuring streams, the warmth of the sun, the gentle breeze, delicious fruits, tasty food, and kind people. Everything was the most beautiful scenery the world had to offer. We were willing to devote everything we had to this. Even if there is more evil in the world, it could not wipe away the good in the world. We no longer resisted those complicated classes, as force wasn’t the only thing needed to protect this world. Everything progressed successfully. Uh… Except the romance with Luya. On Luya’s birthday, Andy’s confession was ruthlessly rejected. She blissfully tugged at her newly promoted boyfriend’s arm as she apologetically placated Andy, who was kneeling and punching the ground. I stared at Andy, forcing a smile, and followed behind him. I carefully poked his shoulder. 　　 “Andy…? Andy, you alright?” “I’m fine—You’re so loud!!!” “Are you really fine?” “I’m okay!!!” “Luya…” “Aaaaaaaa—Dammit!!!! Ughughughgughgugh Luya… I proper fancied her uggh…” I patted his shoulder, shaking my head in exasperation. After Luya rejected Andy, he regained his status as her friend. In his words, he wanted to change his way of protecting her, and didn’t want her to go through any hardship. And Luya’s boyfriend also quickly became a very good friend to us. On the day of Luya’s wedding, I worriedly looked at Andy, but realized I was overthinking it. Andy satisfiedly smiled as he looked at Luya’s overjoyed smile, genuinely hoping she could be happy. Andy patted Luya’s boyfriend on the shoulder and told him: “Luya! I’ll leave you to protect her! We’re gonna head off, innit.” “Huh? Where are you going, Andy?” “We’re gonna go protect even more important things!” At Luya’s uncertain gaze, Andy fished out two invitations from his pocket. They were letters of admission from the Imperial Knights Academy. “Knights Academy!? …You lot really decided to go.” “Yeah. We’ve already made up our minds.” “Good luck! God bless!” Finally, we were a step closer to our dream. iv. Dreams The Imperial Knight Academy was originally a school that admitted only the children of major noble families in the Imperial Capital. Not only could they learn things from their tremendously well-equipped teachers and resources that many common folks could never learn, the Academy even invited specialized teachers to teach Cooking Attendants and Food Souls how to make better use of their own abilities. But it was under the efforts of the Central Holy See that they’ve begun recruiting students outside of major noble families. That day when we returned to the Viscount’s mansion, Sir Viscount had already been waiting for us for some time. On his desk were two letters of admission from the Imperial Knight Academy. We looked at the letters on the desk, stunned. Andy asked in slight disbelief: “Father… We… Can we really leave?” Andy was the Viscount’s only child, and after the Viscount’s wife died, he refused to remarry. Most of the Viscount’s fortune was used to help the town after Fallen Angel attacks, until it practically dwindled to nothing. As his sole heir, Andy shouldered the mission of restoring his family. So even though he was very happy to receive an invitation from the Imperial Academy, he had a responsibility here that he couldn’t leave. Meanwhile, I was also the only Food Soul in town. Even though the Holy See would often send people over to clear up the Fallen Angels, my departure is undoubtedly something that the Viscount needed to be even more cautious about. (1) : (1) Translator’s Note: The og text (慎之又慎) is a proverb that means to be not just “cautious,” but exceptionally cautious. “Go, this place is too small. I shan't hold you two down here.” It was only then we realized that the Viscount, who’d always been strict, had a head full of already grayed hair. He patted Andy’s shoulder, eyes full of relief. “We are a family of knights, we became nobles as a reward for protecting the country. Andy, you musn’t forget the family’s pride and glory.” “…Yes.” “Fish and Chips.” “Even though I’ve always been strict with you, I believe that you can certainly protect Andy. I’ll leave him in your care.” “Yeah! I most definitely won’t disappoint you, Sir Viscount!” “Go, show everyone that my two sons have already become incredible (2) people.” : ''(2) Translator's Note: 顶天立地 lit. standing upright between heaven and earth. Means someone is majestic and extraordinarily lofty. '' After the townsfolk bid us farewell, we left this little town we’ve never left before. And arrived at the Imperial Capital. In the bustling Imperial Capital, the night sky was still lit ablaze, many of the ordinary shophouses were more gorgeous than the Viscount’s mansion. Lying inside the carriage, we looked at everything with wonder. The coachman responsible for bringing us to the Imperial Capital forcefully smacked at my shoulder. “We'll definitely not let you lot down!” After we saw the coachman off, we saw two people we didn’t expect to see at the gates of the Academy. “Oi, Lamb Chops! Croissant! What are you lot doing here?” “Heard from the Academy teacher that there would be a Viscount’s son and his Food Soul enrolling this year, we were guessing whether or not it was you guys. Sure enough, it really is you two brats!” Lamb Chops hooked an arm around my shoulder and mussed up my hair. “Teacher?” “Yeah, if we’re speaking in human terms, the two of us count as your seniors. Even though we’re not in the same branch, the two of you will have to work hard!” “Oi, of course! Just wait you blokes!” “We’ll be waiting for you at the Central Holy See.” “Be there or be square.” “Be there or be square!” v. Fish and Chips When speaking of the Imperial Knight Academy, practically all of the teachers will remember those two headache-inducing students. The child of a low ranking noble from a remote little town, and his Food Soul. Those two’s existence can virtually make all the teachers feel a faint migraine upon remembering them. They were different from your typical nobles; those two vigorous students had outstanding results and cheerful personalities. But they couldn’t properly get along with most of the other nobles. They constantly provoked those aristocratic young masters and young misses, who’d run off to the teachers to complain. And even though those two, who devotedly followed the spirit of knighthood, brought a lot of trouble to the teachers, they were enough to fill the teachers with pride. After graduating with honors, the two didn’t hesitate to join the Central Holy See right away, and became members of the Holy See. As Andy is a human, he had no way of completely slaying Fallen Angels, but he wielded remarkable swordsmanship. This allowed him to protect himself during battles with Fallen Angels, so much so that he could use his sword to block Fallen Angel attacks for his brothers in arms. His heroic behavior had practically set the example for all knights. It was also because of him that his family regained their former knightly glory. Andy’s body was in great condition, he stayed with Fish and Chips for many years. He never married, only putting his whole heart into his and Fish and Chips’s beliefs. --To protect all that is good in the world. Because of their existence, countless people pulled themselves out of despair. Because of their existence, countless people felt the good of the world again. However, Fish and Chips did not know that he and Andy’s existence was like sunlight, giving everyone joyous hope. But in the end, humans still cannot defeat the spell of time. Fish and Chips buried Andy’s ashes himself. Andy passed on peacefully; the white-haired old man held onto Fish and Chips’s hand, smiling as he told him: “Fish and Chips, I never saw you as my Food Soul. Just like how my father regarded you as his own child, I’ve always thought of you as me favorite brother.” “……” “Maybe I’ve never said to you before, if it weren’t for you being by my side and using your smile to urge me on, I'd never have been able to persist. You're the real knight here, mate, thank you…” It was the first time everyone saw Fish and Chips weep. He was always someone who’d use his own smile to cheer up everyone else, and practically never lost his temper. When he was sad, he would always be the first to pick his spirits up. Very soon, Fish and Chips wiped away his tears, and pulled himself together again. It’s just that from then on, Fish and Chips, who always liked drinking and singing and laughing with his Holy See companions under the starry sky, would occasionally stare at the sky and zone out. “Fish and Chips, whatchu doing?” “Nothing, I was just thinking, did the world really change for the better because of me…” Category:Food Soul Story